


When Nico Cross-dresses

by CathyRin



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyRin/pseuds/CathyRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being caught up in one of Aphrodite Cabin's antics brings one to ruin. Cross-dressing is one of their forms of enjoyment, and Nico found himself caught up in it wearing a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Nico Cross-dresses

Nico was not a very happy person, Everyone knew that. But the fact that he was being blackmailed by Piper, Hazel and Annabeth to wear…something for the Aphrodite Joke Fest—or the Aphrodite kids’ cross-dress bonanza, that was way out of the line of what Nico would call tolerance. It just so happens that their Cabin Counselor, the one and only Piper McLean, enjoyed this so much. It appears that it was one of the cabin traditions which she kept and actually _enjoyed_ with Annabeth. It didn't help that Hazel was supporting it as well.

Now he was chosen as one of their targets for a cross-dressing makeover, and Nico has every intention of blending into the shadow for twenty-four hours. But no, even Jason and Percy (the traitors) have been anticipating it!

He growled as he looked at himself in the mirror, wearing a yellow sundress, fake breasts, and a long wig that reached his back.

“Come on Nico, get out of there!” Piper urged.

“No way in hell!” Nico shouted from the boy’s changing room.

Annabeth, losing patience, sighed and grabbed his arm. “No need to be such a baby, come here,”

Nico didn’t have much resistance when it comes to the strength of the child of Athena. In effect, he was dragged out of the dressing room blinds and lo and behold, he was in front of almost every one of his friends.

Percy was the one who spoke first. He whistled, “Wow Nico, I never would have recognized you,” he praised.

Jason, who was more than bewildered, wiped his glasses clean before looking at Nico again. “I agree on that,”

“Where’s Will? He has to see this!” Hazel said with a squeal.

At the mention of his boyfriend, Nico protested, “No! Don’t you dare Hazel!”

But it was too late. Hazel got out of the changing tent that was in front of the Aphrodite Cabin and saw Will just in time before he headed for archery practice.

“Hey Will! You have got to see what happened to Nico!”

Will, who was too curious for his own good, got inside the tent. Nico heard the gasp from his boyfriend the moment he set eyes on him. He didn’t dare look at the son of Apollo because of total embarrassment.

“Oh hell…” he heard Will mutter like his breath was taken away, which is something that Nico was puzzled about.

The next thing Nico knew, a blanket covered him from head to toe. All he could see was black, but the arms that was wrapped around him made him know that it was Will who did the covering.

“Not one word about this,” Will said sternly.

“Sure,”

“No problem.”

“Definitely.”

Was the replies he heard from them before he was led by Will out of the tent. They walked for several more minutes until Will led him inside a cabin, his, to be exact, since the Apollo cabin was just near where the tent stood, and the walk took longer.

When the blanket was taken off of him, he knew he guessed right when he saw his black-themed cabin. He sighed with relief. “Thanks for the save…”

Before he could continue, he was pinned at the wall and his lips was devoured in an instant. Nico didn’t really protest or resist to his boyfriend’s advances, but he felt…was this _lust_ being laced in his kisses?

Sure it took his breath away literally, but…

Then he realized why. _The accursed get-up_.

When Will pulled away, they were panting heavily, but a smile was evident on the blond’s face. “Damn Sunshine…you look gorgeous,”

Nico was sure that he was turning beet red from the comment Will gave him, judging from the burning sensation he was feeling on his face. “W-What…? I don’t look strange?” he mumbled.

Will simply smiled and leered at him, “You look like an angel, and I love it. The dress really does make your figure come out nicely…” he muttered as he breathed on his neck which made the smaller male shiver.

“Come on Will, let me change,” he pleaded.

Nico thought that he was going to be released by Will, but to his surprise, he was pulled from the wall and into his large bed. “There is just no way that I would let you take this off without me doing it,”

At his suggestive tone, Nico was now sure that he was turning redder as the idea flashed in his head a little too fast for his liking.

“…Pervert…” Nico said as he hit him with the pillow nearest to him, though with little force.

Will chuckled at that as he took his pale hands and kissed it. “So, shall I take it off?”

Nico grumbled. There was no way out of this anyway. “You’re lucky I love you Solace,” he said before sealing their lips.

…

Will got out of the cabin looking refreshed and too happy for his own good a few hours later. The bright sunny mood of the Apollo Head Counselor was natural to the other campers, but to those who have gotten to know him, and to his siblings, he was a little too sunny.

Piper was the one who noticed it first and was the first to speak about it. “Someone had a treat,” she stated matter of fact.

He smiled upon seeing the Head Counselor of Aphrodite Cabin, “Well, it isn’t every day that I get a treat like that,” he said. “Thanks for the favor,”

“Anytime.” Piper said cheerily, “I would do it any day just to see Nico all cute and flustered!”

Somehow that made Will twitch, but he reminded himself that this was an _Aphrodite kid_ he was talking to. And messing with love lives was not too far from their personality. But then, he brought this on himself.

“I always did knew my sunshine will look good,”

Piper giggled. “If Nico heard you now, I have a good guess that he will kick you out of his bed for a week, but not before blushing madly,”

Will simply smiled, “It was worth it anyway.”

** END **


End file.
